Right in Front of You
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac, sometimes the one thing you want most in life is right in front of you. She holds out her hand, a second chance being offered. I take it & a new future is cemented. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.11 Second Chances


**Title: Right in Front of You**

**Summary: **Mac, sometimes the one thing you want most in your life is the one thing right in front of you. She holds out her hand, a second chance being offered. I take it without hesitation and a new future is cemented. SMACKED Romantic/fluffy One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.11 Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N: **GO SMACKED need the muse say more? (as usual the stupid writers denied us SMACKED fans the kiss we all wanted but it was pretty close right?) at least the muse could concentrate enough to write this for you all, I'm still in my SMACKED heaven hehe. (Oh and Mac in black leather jacket *sigh* my brain is still mush). Well despite the no kiss, the *SQUEE* moments and them touching still made this my second fave eppy/well tied with Death House. GFD will always be first! THis is my Mac's POV, hope you like it.

_Note: ~Lyrics to 'Calling All Angels' belong to the group Train~ _

* * *

_'It's for the kids Mac. Please?'_

_'I'd love to help you pick out a tree tonight. What time?'_

_'Six. And you can pick out the tree.'_

_'I'll be there. Coffee's on me.'_

_'It's a date.'_

Thinking back to last night still puts a smile on my face this morning. Stella had asked me to help her pick out a tree for a donation to the children and I wasn't about to turn down such a tempting offer. I mostly stood by while she did the honors, but it gave me an opportunity to relax more than I thought I would and even open up and tell her a few stories of holidays past. My lips offers heartfelt laughter and my heart was racing with happy delight, feelings that I haven't been blessed with in what seems like eternity; my mind recording her warm laughter at my silly family annecdotes and how my words teased her past. For the first time in years I was able to talk about my father with a warm smile instead of a morbid frown. Stella brings that out and I can't seem to express my gratitude for all she does for me without her even trying. We weren't able to spend time after the tree drop off as we both had an early morning, but I managed to sleep most of the night with a warm smile on my face.

Today would be a turning point for me.

I have often been told that the one thing you want most in life is usually right in front of you but you just can't see it until it's gone. I have experienced that a few times in my life; things I try not to dwell on, wanting to save myself further mental grief especially around this time of year when so much focus is put on family and being with people you love and I have no personal family, not any more. _Mabye soon?_

However, despite my brain wanting to typically dwell on holiday remorse of times past with Claire or my father, today I push that aside I arrive at the lab with a feeling of childish euphoria that I hope and pray will last all day. It was all thanks to Stella.

Sadly death and murder have a way of forcing reality to slap you upside the head and tell you to get your head out of the clouds and back in the game; the game of death. The game of death I know very well and am an expert in. The game of life, however, I am sad to admit is one that I fear I am losing out on. A happy life; a real life with an amazing woman. A woman like Stella. A woman I know in my heart I love more than anything. _Then tell her already!_ My brain yells.

The case started as any other case, however, little did I know then that certain events and words offered would all play an important role in my future well being; a catalyst to my mental and emotional sanity; my heart now resting in the hands of an amazing woman. I have often longed for another real connection; someone like Claire that I want to spend my life with, invest my love in with and give my heart too. I want that with Stella.

I have known two other women in personal ways; but neither seemed to satisfy the desire I have inside for a real connection; to make me want to lower my shield; that elusive second chance that comes along to only the very fortunate and those are rare at best. Life doesn't afford many second chances; I of all people know that very well. What, after this long, still holds me back? Last night, with her I let my guard down, even for a few minutes while we did something festive together. Why the hell did it go back up so fast? Time to change that. She's been begging me to open up; forcing me with unspoken words to want to open up to her. I need to; I want to. If not, I know I'll be sorry.

All of this comes flooding back to me as I stand and watch Sam Baker approach Stella and I can't help but wonder if he's wanting something more from my partner than so offer some thanks for helping to clear his name; to give him a second chance as Debbie Fallon did; seeing more than just a homeless person with nothing to live for; seeing the 'person' behind the mask before her ugly plan was brought to light. He gently touches her arm and she turns back to offer a few minutes of her time; his attention completely captivated.

I have seen other men captivated by Stella, and rightly so, she's an amazing woman. _Amazing?_ Beautiful? _Better_. She is that, but also so much more. Kind, energetic, smart, strong and the only woman who after all these years still makes my heart skip more than one beat with just a simple glance in my direction. Sure I have natural feelings of insecurity like other men, but something inside holds me back from actually pushing aside my shield and allowing someone else to venture into my heart. I watch him approach her with ease and I am now envious of the quality he seems to have that I don't; no fear in the presence of someone amazing.

He finishes his brief conversation, leaning in closer and as he mentions something so that only she can hear, something I hate to say I am not privileged to and am now angry over. She looks at him in surprise before nodding her head and offering him a smile in agreement. She goes to pull away, take her leave, hopefully returning to me when his words stop her in her tracks.

"Can I ask you something else?" Sam Baker, a few feet from me asks, instantly forcing me back to reality. I can tell, being a man myself, when another man has _that tone_ in his voice; the tone that he's going to ask more than a benign question.

"Sure," she tells him with a warm smile, his body leaning in closer, and my fists start to tighten.

"Stella, did you want to join us for a drink? We are playing a special venue tonight. Want to come beforehand and meet some of the band? I believe your shift is over right?"

She locks eyes with me and for a split second I see some kind of hesitation. Not unsure of her answer, as she has more self confidence than any woman I have ever known, but hesitation that perhaps there is something better waiting for her. _Better? Me?_ Could she think that? If so then I better act!

"Stella?" He asks again, a quiet but persistent tone.

"You know I have to finish up a few important things for a case tomorrow. Thanks for the offer, but I'm sorry but I just can't."

**_'I need a sign to let me know you're here...'_**

Of course it's a bold faced lie, but for some odd reason, my lips can't help but curl upward. But once again I retreat under my invisible shield, wondering if I too would be rejected, handed some lame excuse; wondering what else she has to do instead of spending a few minutes with me outside of work. Telling her I cared about her in Greece was a given, but to actually take the next step...the next step I know inside I want. To tell her I love her. I have to take that chance; I know I have it in me and I have to take that chance before today ends.

"Right okay well I'll tell the guys...thanks again for all the help," he offers with a tight smile, nodding to me before taking his leave.

"Case tomorrow?" I arch my brows as she turns to me with a slight frown.

"Mac, I do have paperwork. But there was really no point in agreeing to something that I wasn't really into."

"No point," I echo, my heart suddenly racing.

"I mean it was very nice offer and all but...but that was about it. I do have other things to do. How about you?"

"Not really my type," I state absently and her musical laughter fills my ears with delightful sounds.

"I meant do you have other things to do?"

"Oh I...I don't."

We stand in silence for a few seconds, emerald missiles trying to penetrate sapphire defenses. But once again the shield holds and she tires of waiting for something she thinks she might never get. She turns to leave and my hand gently lifts. She senses movement and quickly turns back to face me.

**_'I need a sign...to let me know you're here...'_**

"Mac?"

"Nothing," I offer in haste, hiding behind a fake timid smile. Can she see through it? _She always has_.

"You sure?"

**_'All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere...'_**

"Well actually there is. I wanted to know if..." I start only to have my phone ring. She looks at me with a frown before turning on her heel and heading toward her office, golden curls bouncing with every step, laughing at my helpless predicament. I can stand face to face with any notorious killer on the planet and not blink an eye, but put me in front of a woman who makes my blood boil and heart race and I'm back in high school; unsure and afraid. What is wrong with me? _You love her_, my brain offers. _Tonight you need to act on that._ I know or my second chance will be gone for good.

I quickly finish my call and then force myself to slowly walk toward her office; knowing inside that second chances don't come along very often, especially for someone like me and now is the time to act. I watch her on the phone, eyes lighting up as she enjoys the discussion with whoever is on the other end of the line. For a split second I think she's changed her mind, called him back and I've once again lost out as I so rightly deserve. But the call ends and she beckons me into her inner sanctum; something I can't seem to do fast enough.

"Good news?"

"That was Lindsay with her latest Lucy anecdote. You know your god daughter is taking after you in many ways Mac, adopting some of your bad habits."

"Pardon? What did she do?"

"Danny asked her to do something and she looked at them and then shook her head no. Even when bribed she didn't give in. Lindsay said her stubborn streak comes from you."

"I do not do that."

"Mac you are one of _the most_ stubborn men I have ever known," she tosses at me, with a smile but also a hint of regret in her tone.

"I am not," I quickly try to defend myself against her truthful statement. Damn I hate when she's right even more than when I'm right.

"Mac, why are you arguing with me? I'm a woman and therefore always right."

"Is that so?"

"It is. Care to test that?"

"Is it about work?"

"No."

"Then I concede defeat."

"Smart man," she playfully replies.

Sadly all I can do is just smile lamely in return, I have no weapons left in this battle to defend my tarnished shell. She's right; I am stubborn and that has kept me alone and she knows it. At first I was okay with being alone, telling myself that I had my chance and that was it; reasoning that some didn't even get that and I should be lucky. But she always makes me feel like I am missing out on something more; something more that she knows only she can offer me.

"Did you eat lunch today?"

"No time. You?"

"Unlike Lucy, _I _don't copy your bad habits," Stella counters and I just shake my head. "But I haven't had dinner yet."

"Well if you are hungry we do have some time. Want to join me?"

"Really?"

"Sure, my treat."

"Okay but in that case I have something different in mind."

"Different? So no dinner?"

"I am taking you out for dinner."

"You are? Stella, this was my suggestion."

"Do you want to come with me or not?" She challenges.

"Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Afraid you'll say no," she states with a somewhat glum tone and I am at once heartsick that she thinks my words could cause her any amount of pain.

"I won't say no, I promise."

"Good then get your coat and meet me by the elevator in five minutes."

"Five? Stella..."

"Five and then I go alone," she directs with a warm smile as her fingers brush my cheek and I have no choice but to move from my spot and hurry to my office, my brain now racing in anticipation. I get my coat and step in line with her as we head for the elevator doors.

"So where are we going?"

"I told you I am not telling you."

"Stella, I said I would come no matter where it was."

"How do you know you'll like it?"

"Will I be alone?"

"Of course not," she huffs.

"Then I'll like it."

We stand outside, close together waiting for a cab, neither talking. "Mac, you can tell me you know," she states softly, her eyes kept forward.

**_'I need a sign to let me know you're here...'_**

"Tell you what?" I quire in haste.

"Whatever you seem to be holding inside. Whatever has been eating away at you since about mid-day today. Just this time of the year or something more?"

"It's..."

Do I tell her that it was my romantic insecurity that started it all? How about the fact that she finally forced awake feelings of romantic courage to tell her how I feel? She'd laugh and call me pathetic. _She might think you care for her more than a friend_.

"Mac?" Her soft urge once again breaks my thoughts and I look at her with a slight frown.

**_'I need to know that things are gonna look up...'_**

"Nothing," I lie. "I guess I'm just tired."

"You know I have known you for well over ten years, so trust me I know when _you're_ lying."

"Stella," I start, half expecting her to interrupt me and put me out of my own damn misery. But she doesn't and it's my turn on the hot seat; a place I hate being more than anything. I want to turn around right now, make up an excuse as I normally do and make a hasty retreat back to my fortress of solitude. Her eyes continue to beg mine for something more than a lame ass excuse as to what I really want from her and I am unable to move from my place.

"This is hard," I state with a shy smile.

**_'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup...'_**

"What is?" She presses.

"Telling someone how you really feel about them."

"Mac you told me in Greece you cared about me, that wasn't hard was it?"

"A little...it's just...sorry."

"Just try Mac, I'm not going anywhere."

"I um...you know it's late and I should be going," I resign. _Coward!_ My brain yells. Better to be a live coward than a dead dreamer. _Are you sure?_

**_'When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head...'_**

"Typical Mac Taylor," she sighs in sorrow and I wince.

"Stella?"

I see the cab approaching and know my getaway will soon be here; waiting to deliver me back to my cave of silence and misery. But then she does something unexpected; something that completely changes my thinking and ultimately my life course.

"You know Mac, sometimes the one thing you want most in your life is the one thing right in front of you." She holds out her hand, a second chance being offered.

**_'When you feel the world shake from the words that are said...'_**

_What? _I hesitate for a second, my heart racing so fast I swear I am about to have a heart attack right there on the spot. The second passes and without further hesitation, I take her hand, grasp it tightly in mine, never wanting to let go.

"I want you," I confess in an almost inaudible whisper and her face melts into a warm smile; a smile that instantly puts my mind and heart at ease.

**_'I won't give up if you don't give up...'_**

"Good then let's go," Stella smiles and my heart is at ease.

We get into the cab and start toward our intended destination. Thankfully Stella doesn't let me drown in emotional melancholy as she talks about the case and what tomorrow might hold for us. The cab stops near Central Park and I look around with some wonder.

"Stella?" I gently ask as I offer the driver a few bucks tip after Stella retrieves her change. I hear music in the distance but am at a loss as to what is going on.

Her hand rests on my back, a sign of unspoken affection as she guides me toward the sound of the music and I offer her a sideways glance. And like the time when she touched my arm earlier today or when I held her hand in the death house, when we touch my heart races and my brain instantly wants more; but much like then, right now I am at a loss to express my true physical desire in this setting.

"Where um..."

"Put the CSI away Mac."

"Right," I mumble with a slight frown as we near a crowded opening. Stella nods her head to a man I have never seen before, before she directs me toward him. My eyes take in all the sights around us; the live band playing on the outdoor amphitheater; the smell of hot dogs in the air and the sound of laughter and happy voices; children and families.

**_'And I'm calling all angels...'_**

But as we round the corner I see our team engaged in a very festive setting, all dressed as Santa's helpers and giving back to the community in the best way they know how.

"Surprise Mac."

I think back to the time in my office when I asked them to help hand out the presents; and I know she can tell by my smile that I am more than pleased by all this. Even last night, carrying the tree and exchanging holiday stories together, would never have given me the foregleam into the situation I am in now; something more than I could have ever hoped for.

"Thank you for this, you are truly amazing," I praise warmly as my arms curl around her body and pull her into mine, never wanting to let go.

"This is you Mac, you did this. You are amazing."

"Too bad there were only five elf costumes. Would have loved to seen you in one Mac."

"Right," I chuckle and her nose wrinkles.

I have a sudden urge to join them, but with her body latched onto mine, we both stand fixed in time, smiling and laughing at the happy scene before us; something that warms my heart and nearly makes my eyes misty. I normally hate this time of the year, so focused on families when I don't have one, but Stella won't allow me to dwell on morbid thoughts so when she hears me offer a light sniffle she takes action.

**_'When children have to play inside so they don't disappear...'_**

"What do you think Mac?"

"It's amazing Stella, for the children," I whisper with a happy smile as I watch my team laughing and being together as the happy family I have come to know and expect from them.

"For all of us," she smiles in return as she snuggles in closer and I can't help but pull her close and kiss her on the cheek, my mind and heart racing with happy delight. Her body presses into mine, her happy laughter, vibrant smile and tempting smell all force my brain to realize that tonight I want to act on something I should have done years ago; a second chance with the woman I love; I want to tell her, to make sure she knows before this night is over.

**_'I'm calling all you angels...'_**

"Come on let's go."

"Where?"

"I hope you like the group Train," she mentions as she leads me to a small bench near the back, an outdoor charity concert and thankfully not too close to the music so we can still hear ourselves think.

"I think you know I do," I whisper in return; my attention, however turned away from her.

"What?" She asks a bit louder and I turn, only to gently press my nose against hers. She offers a slight giggle and my face automatically softens. "What did you say?" She queries.

"I like this group very much. But you knew that right?" I ask with my own warm smile. "That's what Sam Baker wanted from you earlier?" I ask, instantly regretting my mis-guided jealousy.

"That's why we are here. For _you _to enjoy tonight."

"I am, more than you might know. Are you?"

"More than words can tell you right now."

"And dinner?"

"Ah, hold that thought."

I watch her quickly get up and then disappear into a crowd of people, my view blocked and my curiosity instantly raised. I glance at the team and my nervous anxiety races. But I remind myself that I am not doing anything wrong; I am in public with my best friend and they are all consumed with their outgoing activities. A few minutes later she returns with two hot dogs and I can't help but chuckle.

"Sorry Mac," she smiles as she shoves one of the steaming items into my waiting hands. "Dog show season is over; I guess now it's outdoor concert season."

My mind flashes back to the first time I offered to take her for dinner; our first 'date' of sorts and my smile grows, my anxiety starting to subside once again.

"Can I tease you about being a big spender?"

"As I said, I learned my bad habits from you."

"Sure you did," I smirk as I start into my modest supper.

"But what I said then is still true today, you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"This was _your _suggestion."

"Needed _you_ to be here to make it complete," she counters and I once again at a loss for words.

Stella presses her body closer into mine once again; I would like to think for something other than warmth. Do I put my arm around her? _Now you're thinking_. I wait for her to finish her hotdog before it's my turn to leave her for a few minutes while I dispose of our empty containers, returning with a large cup of hot chocolate to share.

"If you need more I'll get one when this is done," I tell her as I hand her the cup; allowing her to take the first sip if she wants.

"You are wonderful, thank you," she whispers, her lips brushing my rough cheek and suddenly the cold seems to fade and my body is instantly warm. Her breath tickles my ear and neck, forcing small shivers of delight down to my feet.

**_'I need a sign to let me know you're here...'_**

I reach out my arm, wrap it around her and tighten my grasp, keeping her locked tightly to my frame, ensuring she knows that my affection is more than just a mere transitory thought. She rests her head on my shoulder, stray curls tickling my neck and forcing a small chuckle from my lips.

"Mac?"

"Your hair...tickles," I confess and she pulls her head away. "That wasn't a bad thing."

"Okay," she remarks as her head moves back to the position it was, on my shoulder, a public display to the world around us that we are more than mere friends. But at this point I don't care who sees, in fact I hope the whole team is watching and formulating what I think they already know; I love Stella, more than anything.

**_'I want a reason for the way things have to be...'_**

Her free hand reaches out and takes mine, her fingers intertwining with mine; once again adding warmth and a slight feeling of teenage euphoria. Might seem silly to a man my age, but when you have spent the better part of your adult life, convincing yourself that patriotic love of country is more important than personal romantic love, you come to long for, desire and finally cherish even something small as someone amazing _wanting_ to hold your hand.

**_'I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me...'_**

Stella's soft voice continues to talk to me about the music we are hearing but my eyes are fixed on watching her instead of them; as if I'll wake up in a few minutes, alone in front of the TV and this will all have been an amazing dream. But her voice pulls me back and I am thankful that it's real.

"What is it?"

"Just watching Stella...watching you," I assure her as she looks up with a soft glance. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay."

My finger reaches out and gently brushes away something from her cheek, her perfect lips slowly tugging upward, my brain begging me for a small taste. My fingers gently maneuver under her chin, lifting her face a bit higher; so that my own lips are within striking distance.

I lean in and ever so softly, brush her lips with mine; electrical shocks felt, raising my heart rate immediately. I pull back slightly, my mind wondering if it was received just as well as it was given.

**_'I won't give up if you don't give up...'_**

"Wow..." she whispers and my face beams, further cementing in my worried brain that another romantic advance on my part would be welcomed, even longed for.

But I have also long been guided by propriety and respect, so remind myself that I am in a public setting and to practice self control before I get too carried away. Thankfully she's not disappointed when my fingers retreat, holding her hand once more, the other arm still keeping her captive against my body.

We listen to the rest of the music, my heart racing so loudly that it's nearly drowning out the sound of the music that is being offered; the feel of her lips on mine still playing games with my hungry brain. We last about an hour when I feel Stella starting to shiver and as much as I don't want this night to end, I know I must for the sake of her health.

"We should go," I whisper, my warm breath forcing another enchanted smile to her perfect face. "You are cold."

"Mac..."

"The temperature has really dropped and it could snow at any moment now."

"Would add to the festive nature of tonight."

"It would. But..."

"I don't mind staying a bit longer."

"There will be other nights."

She looks at me in shock when I finish my last syllable; like I offered her something that sounds too good to be true and she doesn't quite believe that I'll make the follow through.

**_'I won't give up if you don't give up...'_**

"Really?"

"Really."

"But Mac..."

I slowly push myself up and hold out my hand, finally finding the courage to offer her the same line she handed me earlier. "You know Stella, sometimes the one thing you want most in your life is the one thing right in front of you."

She looks at me in happy surprise, her mind I'm sure still trying to comprehend my bold gesture. What is only seconds for her seems like a slow eternity for me; as I wait with baited breath for her answer.

"I want you," she replies, her lips curling upward into a large bright smile; telling me right now the only three words I really wanted to hear and confirming inside my mind and heart I did the right thing. She takes my hand and allows me to lead us out of the noisy venue, heading toward a quiet path that will take us back to civilization.

"Want to walk in the Park for a bit? Enjoy this amazing festive setting a bit longer?"

"Hard to turn down an offer like that on a night like this," I reply as I hold out my arm, which she readily takes. "Thank you for tonight," I mention as we slowly walk arm in arm through the dimly lit park like setting.

"Thank you for not saying no."

"And for dinner?"

"Well I think I'll make you make that up to me," Stella retorts and I gently chuckle. "It's good to hear you laugh Mac."

"I..."

"No excuses, I'm just telling you," she's quick to counsel and I stop my useless argument. "You know seeing the team help others tonight was pretty amazing Mac. I mean this city is filled with strangers but to be able to take the time to show others that something besides money can make you happy is worth so much."

**_'I won't give up if you don't give up...'_**

"Doing good, that makes me rich," I offer in truth and her arm in mine tightens. "I told Grace Chandler that. Money has never been that important to me; certainly never a driving force in my life."

"She needed money, it was her life."

"Justice for all; I need that and I don't need anything else."

"Are you sure? You don't need_ anything_ else?"

"Well I do need _one other_ thing."

"And that is?"

"Can't tell you," I playfully reply and she arches a brow in wonder. "I'm still waiting for it."

"Was it on your wish list?" She asks with a warm smile; a smile that I am constantly addicted to.

"It was and I..." I start and my face gently blushes. "Well I am almost afraid I won't get it."

"Come with me," Stella directs my steps toward an area she wants us to go. "Let's make sure you get it."

"What? How..."

"Just come with me Mac."

We reach the area by the central pond, the sky threatening to blanket us with fresh snow at any second; the area around us bathed in pale light from the crystal domes reflecting off the glassy watery surface before us. I stop us right in front of the pond and Stella takes out a penny and tosses it into the water and then hands one to me.

"Make a wish," she playfully instructs and I just smirk before I comply. We stand in blissful silence for a few minutes until Stella breaks it, "want to go?" she queries with an almost hint of disappointment.

"Not yet," I state and I know now is the time to act.

I turn to face her, my heart nearing critical as I wrap my arms around her, holding her close; soft snow flakes starting to lightly fall from the heavens. I near her face, her perfect lips calling to mine; her body pressing in closer and forcing open a floodgate of emotional responses I long feared dead.

My lips crush hers, my brain dancing in the delightful sounds of her soft yielding moans as her arms wrap around my back and head, keeping me in place as her body begs mine for more than a quick make out session. Her fingers grasp my nearly damp hair, keeping my face close, her mouth hungrily devouring mine. Her tongue gently pushes into the soft folds of my mouth and this time it's her brain that is hopefully taking delight in the whispered moans my mouth is offering in return.

I pull back, my face as flushed as hers, my brain fuzzy, my heart rate nearing critical once again. "Wow," my turn to admit in truth and her smile widens. "My wish came true, you're still here," I confess and her eyes gently glisten.

"And I'm not going anywhere Mac, ever."

**_'I won't give up if you don't give up...'_**

I brush away a small flake that has landed on her cheek as she brings my lips to hers once more and hungrily tastes them, the arms of old man winter keeping us locked in place, watching over us, keeping onlookers at bay, until both of us have cemented a new course of action with the other.

"What did you wish for?" I ask in wonder.

"For this night to never end."

**_'I won't give up if you don't give up...'_**

"I promise it never will."

My arms around her tighten and as our love continues to build only three words are needed as darkness falls; a heartfelt confession is heard, _"I love you." _Now today is complete.

As the snow starts to gently fall around us, Stella's delicate fingers cup my face and brings it to hers once more; a whispered and agreed plan to continue this magical night at her place. And while at one time I was afraid to believe that any chance with the woman in my arms; the woman I know I love more than life itself was possible, I firmly believe that the best second chance life has to offer, is the one you make yourself...

**_'I won't give up...if you don't give up...'_**

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: **So hope you all liked this one! It was a little more fluffy than the other ones and hope that's okay. Please let me know before you go.

Well that's it SMACKIES no more new eppy based one shots this year! *sigh* that's b/c there are no more new eppys this year either (boo). The muse is having fun with them and hopefully you liked this one and want the SMACKED new eppy one shots to continue in 2010!

*****A SPECIAL THANKS to everyone here and on facebook who helped me reach my goal of 70 STORIES for the year. Thanks so much for all the PM's, comments, reviews and words of encouragement to keep me going. YOU TRULY ROCK and I LOVE YOU ALL!! SMACKED FANS RULE!!! PS: the stories ain't stoppin' anytime soon (grin)*****


End file.
